Goodbye
by PurimPopoie
Summary: Their adventures over, Serena faces Ash's departure from Kalos. Short and fluffy. Amourshipping SatoSere


**Author's Note: So I wrote this all on my phone. At work. On my breaks. It's a little short, but I'm out of practice anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Flight number 251, arriving from Johto."

Serena sat there in the airport in Lumiose City. She was fidgeting around in her chair, looking across the way at a friend of hers.

A friend. Only a friend, while she was hoping for more.

Ash Ketchum also sat, but he sat staring out the window. He also seemed to be lost in thought, but Serena couldn't guess what could be passing through his mind. His near-constant companion, Pikachu, was off and playing with another friend, Bonnie and the Pokemon she took care of, Dedenne, for what might be the last time. Bonnie was the only one of the four who actually seemed happy at the moment. Serena took her eyes off Ash for a moment and watched the little girl and the two Pokemon run. She had the Honor of Kalos still pinned to her chest from the parade yesterday, as thanks from Professor Sycamore for riding Kalos of Team Flare.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Clemont, Bonnie's brother said, walking up behind her. The light reflecting off his glasses flashed into Serena's eyes, making her squint.

Serena smiled. "No," she lied, "Just not looking forward to saying goodbye."

"I know what you mean," Clemont agreed. "It has been quite an amazing journey." He sat down next to her. "You still haven't told him, have you?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Serena felt her heart sink. "I want to. I really do. But I'm afraid that…"

"I don't think you have as much to fear as you think you do," Clemont said with a wry smile. "I had a talk with Ash about our journey and-"

"Flight 370 for Kanto, now boarding. I repeat, Flight 370 for Kanto, now boarding."

Serena turned to Ash, to see him turned to her. She felt her face flush as he stood up. "Pikachu," he called out, "we need to get going!"

"Pikapika…" he said as he turned toward Ash and bounced up to his shoulder.

Bonnie and Dedenne chased behind. "Aww, g'bye Pikachu. It was real fun travelin' together," Bonnie said while she looked at the ground.

"Dene…" it said with a sigh.

"Sayin' goodbye is never really easy, guys," Ash said with a sad smile. "But I know I'll see you all again someday."

Clemont approached him and held out his hand. "It was good traveling with you. I learned a lot."

Ash gave Clemont's hand a firm shake. "Thanks for everything, Clemont. Especially our Gym Battle."

Serena felt everyone's eyes fall on her as she sat in front of them. She quickly stood, embarrassed. "Ash… I.. there's something…" She couldn't get the words out. Every night since she saw him at the Santalune Gym she practiced this conversation in her head, and now she couldn't make it come from her mouth. She felt her frustration with herself well up into despair, and the tears started to flow . "I'm so, so sorry Ash. I wanted to see you off with a smile, but when I thought of how much I'm going to miss you, I… I…"

That was when she felt his chest against her face, and his hands on her back. He smelled like a summer afternoon, and he felt just as warm and bright. "Please don't cry," he gently whispered into her ear. "Everything's gonna be okay."

She took another breath of summer. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me…" she said between sniffles. She felt him pull herself tighter into his chest. Her tears stopped. His arms felt so indescribably warm and comfortable that she felt herself melting into them. "How much I'll miss you."

"Actually," Ash said with a warm chuckle, "I have a surprise for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his plane ticket. And then, like a magician, he shifted the ticket and one ticket became two. "I asked Clemont to help me. I got you a ticket, too. You can come with me, to Pallet Town. We can see the old summer camp site, if you want."

He held out a ticket towards her. She stared directly into his big, brown, hopeful eyes. She felt her face go hot. Very gently, she took the ticket and nodded. "I'd love to," she managed to say.

He beamed back at her. "Awesome! Hear that, buddy?" Ash turned to Pikachu, still perched on his shoulder. "Serena's coming home with us!"

"Pikapika!" he chirped in response.

"This is the last call for flight 370 for Kanto. Once again, last call for flight 370."

"You two better hurry," Clemont said.

"Bye-bye! See you again!" Bonnie chimed in.

"Dedenne!" the small Fairy-type squeaked.

Ash took Serena by the hand and started leading her through the crowds. His hand felt warm through his glove, and he pulled her along so quickly that she had to hold her felt hat onto her head. He must be excited, she thought. She wondered if he was thinking of that day, back when they were small, when he led her through the brush. She smiled to herself while envisioning that day, and slipped her fingers between his.

She never wanted to let go again.


End file.
